There is a great need to identify and quantify polynucleotides. Current methods of identifying target polynucleotides such as those associated with pathogens, pathogen infection, human genes associated with diseases and disorders, genetically modified organisms (GMOs), biowarfare agents, food applications, water applications, environmental applications, veterinary applications, and agricultural applications presently rely on methods such as the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), NASBA, TMA, or bDNA. These methods require skilled personnel and specialized equipment. Accordingly, there is a great need for convenient and economical methods of detection, identification, and quantification of target polynucleotides. This invention meets this and other needs.